


Psycho

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychoteeth, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psycho!Joel wants to see Ray break, so he slowly kills everyone of his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psycho

It started out small, like all things do. Life begins small, fires begin small, the everything around us began as atoms that somehow formed to the shapes we see. Joel’s need to comfort Ray, had begun as a small yearning too.

It happened at lunch hour. Ryan was eating an apple a little too hastily and started to choke on one of it’s pieces. Luckily, Burnie, who had been in the Achievement Hunter office, came just in time to perform the heimlich maneuver and save Ryan.  Ray was distraught, considering he had stood there and watched helplessly as he watched one of his friends almost die in front of him. When Joel came back from his lunch break and found Ray in one of the corners of the office, clearly upset, he asked him what had happened.

“Ryan almost-” Ray stuttered, holding back a cry of pain, “Almost choked and I stood there like a dumbass,” Joel grabbed Ray quickly, pulling the younger into a hug and muttering that it wasn’t Ray’s fault and that everything was okay now, Ray sniffled and cracked a smile, pulling away from Joel. “God I’m so stupid, it’s not like Ryan died or anything.” Ray wiped his eyes.

“You’re not stupid,” Joel said sympathetically, “it must have been scary to just watch someone you care about almost die.” Ray nodded, he had just been startled by the fact that someone was choking. Anyone would be. Ray thanked Joel for calming him down and not laughing at him or anything.

“It’s fine. Hey Ray,” Joel called out as Ray started to walk away, “How about dinner? I mean, if you’re not still upset about before…” Ray agreed. So they went out to dinner.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

After a few months of dating, Joel and Ray started to hit a rough patch, Joel getting upset at Ray at every turn, probably because he was getting a bit bored, since Ray was very very introverted. However, the only fucking thing on Joel’s mind was how fragile and docile Ray was when Ryan almost choked all those months ago. Joel then started to think how much more he and ray would have to talk about, and how different their routine would be if someone down at the office did die. The only thing that scared Joel about that recent thought was why he never thought of it before.

Don’t get him wrong, Joel loved Ray. But he found Ray when he was distressed to be a lot more attractive. Joel loved it when Ray would grab his hoodie until his knuckles turned white, he loved his shaky breathing, Joel loved to feel strong when Ray was weak.

One thing Joel hated, was the way the people at Achievement Hunter would make Ray laugh. He hated how Ray would talk to his ‘friends’ about him. Joel hated the fact that Ray would talk to them and Joel would have no way to know what the conversation was about unless he was taking part in it. He especially hated the way that Ray seemed to be close to everyone else but not him, hisboyfriend. So feeling distraught and disconnected he hatched a plan to hurt Ray in the worst possible way but to keep him coming back for more.

Joel started with Jack, a person that Ray was in constant contact with, but wasn’t the best of friends with. So Joel paid Jack a special visit, sneakily sneaking poison in the man’s drink, acting distraught when the paramedics showed up, hiding a smirk when they declared the cause of death to be a heart attack.

Ray was crushed, and Joel wanted to break him a little more. He knew Ray would pick up the pieces of himself in about a few months. Three at the most, and then he would crack jokes again, smile. So Joel enjoyed those three months of Ray being sad around the house, not wanting to talk but needing a hug once in awhile, sometimes sniffing, sometimes crying. But he put on a brave face like he always does, and was almost fully over it by the end of three months.

So Joel struck again, this time killing Ryan, (he was sick of their R and R connection). This time he used a different type of poison, slipped it in his water bottle, and when the news the next day came that Ryan had a seizure in his car and died, Joel tried hard to suppress a laugh. Ray was depressed by the time they came home, crying hysterically into Joel as Joel passed his hands over the younger’s hair. This time it took longer for everyone to recover.

When Ray was starting to smile again and become his cheery self, Joel struck again. This time it was Gavin who came crumbling down, and this was a blow to everyone. Achievement Hunter had to stop, everyone in the original crew left because they just couldn’t take work with Gavin’s cheeriness. So Roosterteeth offices had to come up with a new staff out of scratch, but no one really gave a damn, this time they didn’t know if they could recover. But time heals all wounds and after a few years Ray became a bit clingy to the friends he had left, being extremely buddy-buddy with Michael and Geoff.

So Geoff was next on Joel’s things to do, motherfucker choked to death and Joel couldn’t help but feel accomplished at his progress. Killing became second nature, just like the feeling of his clothes slowly become wet with tears.

“Are we cursed?” Ray asked shakily, he had been sobbing so hard he whole body ached. Joel tried to shoosh him but Ray kept going hysterical.

“Who’s going to go next? Hmm? Joel our friends are slowly dying and we’re just sitting around here. I don’t think these are accidents.”

“Ray, you’re being ridiculous.”

“No Joel!” Ray practically screamed, “Don’t you see the pattern? We’re all dying, we’re all going to die!” Joel pulled him into a bear hug, passing his hands through his hair soothingly.

“We’re not going to die, Ray, if death even bats an eyelash at you I’ll sucker punch that motherfucker in the face.” So Joel sat there, rocking Ray with him sobbing in his hands. He wasn’t broken yet though, there was one more person he had to off and then Ray would be broken forever. The thought made Joel smile and he had to suppress a laugh. This last kill would make him set for life, because he was going to do something that he knew Ray wouldn’t recover from.

He wanted to do it now, while he was still vulnerable from the news of Geoff’s death, so after a week and after the funeral, Joel convinced Ray to go out just for one night, and he happened to invite Michael too.

MIchael went last because Joel wanted to hit home, he knew Ray was the closets with Michael, and he knew how Ray got so flustered when he almost saw Ryan die in the office that one day. So he was going to combine them both and swiftly kill Michael in front of Ray. Not by a knife or anything, no, Joel wasn’t going to risk losing Ray, so he was just going to slip something in his drink, watch him squirm and protect Ray like he always does. He smiled as he drove them to the bar they were headed to.

When Michael and Ray told Joel what they wanted, he came back with the drinks and slipped the poison into Michael’s. After half an hour Michael started to cough and when he did blood started the come out. Soon enough Michael was on the ground, doubled over as he started to choke on the blood that came up. Ray started to panic and the people around them dialed 9-1-1, Joel ran over to Ray holding him telling him not the look but wishing he would. To have the image of his best friend dying in front of him.

When Michael died, Ray lost it. Anything that had been keeping him together was gone. He would sit on the couch and just stare at the TV, he didn’t even go to the funeral. He wouldn’t eat or sleep and all he ever did was curl up into a ball on the couch. Joel would go over to him and pass his hand over his hair, he would plant soft kisses on Ray’s neck and tell him that he loves him. He would coax Ray into eating and sleeping and everything since the younger seemed to have shut completely off. He was like a newborn baby and Joel had to do everything for him, everything. Ray was completely dependant on the people around him and Joel was the only person around.

After a few months, Ray started to talk again answering Yes or no questions when Joel asked them. Joel felt a warm feeling in his stomach when Ray made progress because Joel knew he was responsible for Ray making that progress. Ray wouldn’t smile, he never really cracked jokes anymore. Joel’s life was just Ray and Ray’s life just focused on staying alive.

One night, while Ray was pressed up on Joel’s body and Joel was holding him tightly, he felt the heartbeat of the man he fell in love with and Ray smiled for once. Joel smiled looking at him and brushed Ray’s hair out of his face. But Joel didn’t feel happy because Ray seemed to finally be at peace for once, he felt happy because Ray’s smile meant that soon, he could break Ray again.

Because Ray’s heart was his and only his, and he wouldn’t stop until Ray was completely alone.


End file.
